Forage implements have become an integral part of the agricultural industry. A variety of different types of implements that process cut crops such as crop or forage harvesters (e.g., round or square balers) and windrow mergers are currently in use. Most forage implements use a pick-up device to convey the crop forage material from the surface over which the implement travels into the implement. The pick-up device typically includes a number of tines attached to a shaft or tine bar. The tines of the pick-up device rotate to allow the tines to grasp forage material and convey the material into the implement. The tines rotate through slots formed between stripper bands to remove the forage material from the tines. Conventional pick-up devices include stripper bands that are fastened, by use of fasteners (e.g., bolts, pins, keyhole fasteners and the like), at both ends thereof to the pick-up device.
Maintenance of the pick-up device may include removing the stripper bands to access the tines and tine bar. Field maintenance is difficult as the service technician must position himself or herself below the pick-up device to unfasten the stripper bands at their lower ends.
A need exists for forage implement pick-up devices that may be maintained with greater ease and that securely fasten the stripper bands.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.